


I'll Play On

by deducingontheroof



Series: Minecraft Song Parodies [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My Chemical Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Minecraft Song Parody, Written by Jean Kirschtein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Minecraft parody of 'Welcome to the Black Parade' written by Jean Kirschtein for my 'How Do I Youtube' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Play On

When I was a newbie  
My best friend  
Took me onto a server  
To play some Hunger Games

He said "Dude, you're a natural  
You beat them  
I'll be your first subscriber  
Start a YouTube channel"

He said, "You will defeat them  
They're all noobs  
And you're a kickass player  
Show them what they face

Because one day  
You'll have, like, 5 million  
Subscribers who all love you  
So join the YouTube scene"

 

When I was a newbie  
My best friend  
Took me onto a server  
To play some Hunger Games

He said "Dude, you're a natural  
You beat them  
I'll be your first subscriber  
Start a YouTube channel"

 

Some days I feel like playing  
On public servers  
And sometimes I just play all on my own

But through it all, to fans I fall  
The trolls I always meet  
And when I'm gone, they all want to know why

 

But I'll play on  
I will play on  
And I may die again tonight  
But believe me, I'll always respawn

I will play on  
And no matter if I get wrecked  
I'll get back up again

 

A world that leaves me speechless  
Is this in my dreams?  
But all the hostile mobs will make me fall

So I'll craft an axe and take loot back  
The diamonds at their feet  
Defiant to the end, I kill them all

 

So I can play on  
I will play on  
And I may die again tonight  
But believe me, I will respawn

I will play on  
And though there's times when I'm defeated  
I always will keep trying

 

On and on I face down all my fears  
Ohhh woahh

Breathing deep until my mind is clear  
Ohhh woahh

Go ahead and kill me, I have never cared at all

 

Endermen won't make me back down  
Skeletons can't shoot me to the ground  
Zombies won't break my door down  
Creepers don't blow up when I'm around

Don't need you to show me redstone  
I can figure it out in my own  
All my tools will not be broken  
I've got an anvil in my home

I'm a player and a hero  
Just a guy who's here to sing this song  
I'm a player and a hero  
I'll! Play! On!

 

I will play on  
I will play on  
And I may die again tonight  
But I'll always respawn

I'll play on  
And though there's times when I'm defeated  
I always will keep trying

 

Endermen won't make me back down  
Skeletons can't shoot me to the ground  
Zombies won't break my door down  
Creepers don't blow up when I'm around

Endermen won't make me back down  
Skeletons can't shoot me to the ground  
Zombies won't break my door down  
Creepers don't blow up when I'm around


End file.
